moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas and Friends: The Movie 'is the 2015 children's television series on this new animated film in 70th anniversary of Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry to distributed by Walt Disney Pixar HIT Entertainment, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Arc Productions. Plot thomas live action Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel * Flora * Daisy * Duck * Skarloey * Rheneas * Mike * Rex * Bert * Jock * Frank * Blister I and Blister II * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Oliver * Toad * Splatter and Dodge * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Henrttia * BoCo * Diesel 10 * molly * Cast * Mark Moraghan as Narrator and Stepney * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Whiff, BoCo, Harold, Bertie, Captain, Salty, Harvey, Bert, Den and Sir Topham Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Daisy, Belle, Mavis, Annie & Clarabel, Flora and Lady Hatt * Michael Brandon as Splatter and Dodge * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor * Mike Myers as Terence * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Iron Arry * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Cranky, Scruff, Winston, Rusty, Rocky, Diesel 10, Kevin, Jock and Merrick * 'Britt Allcroft as Lady * Ben Small as Owen * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrttia * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Tom Kenny as Murdoch (US Voice) * Rob Rackstraw as Toby and Flynn * Peter Cullen as Bear * William Hope as Iron Bert * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Dart, Porter, Frank and Peter Sam * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Duke and Mike * Clive Mantle as Gator * Olivia Colman as Marion * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Bonnie Hunt as Old Slow Coach * Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and Murdoch (UK Voice) * The Umbilical Brothers as Blister I and Blister II * Miranda Raison as Millie * Michael Legge as Luke * Alec Baldwin as Mr Conductor * David Bedella as Victor * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Steven Burns as Fergus * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and Molly * Robert Wilfort as Samson and Arthur Gallery Character Gallery Trains CGI Thomas.png|Thomas Lg-edward tcm657-94248.png|Edward CGI Henry.png|Henry Lg-gordon tcm657-94418.png|Gordon James.png|James Lg-percy.png|Percy CGI Toby.png|Toby DuckCGI.jpg|Duck Lg-donald tcm688-94498.png|Donald Lg-douglas tcm688-94498.png|Douglas CGI Oliver.png|Oliver Bill CGI.png|Bill Ben CGI.png|Ben Stepney.png|Stepney Lg-emily.png|Emily Daisy the Diesel Railcar.png|Daisy Boco.png|Boco Lg-molly tcm688-94568.png|Molly Lg-lady tcm688-94783.png|Lady Lg-diesel10 tcm656-94205.png|Diesel 10 Splodge.png|Splatter and Dodge ToadCGIpromo2.png|Toad Harvey (model).png|Harvey Lg-rosie tcm657-94656.png|Rosie CGI Salty.png|Salty Lg-mavis tcm657-94548.png|Mavis Logging Locos.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Arthur.png|Arthur Fergus.png|Fergus Dennis from Thomas.png|Dennis Lg-hiro tcm657-94472.png|Hiro Lg-victor tcm657-94776.png|Victor Lg-sidney tcm688-94687.png|Sidney Lg-paxton tcm688-94622.png|Paxton Lg-spencer tcm688-94711.png|Spencer Lg-norman tcm688-94592.png|Norman Whiff.png|Whiff Murdoch.png|Murdoch Porterpromo.png|Porter Lg-arry tcm657-94479.png|Arry Lg-bert tcm657-94485.png|Bert Duke.png|Duke Humans THE FAT CONTROLLER IN CGI VERSION.png|Sir Topham Hatt Alicia Botti CGI.png|Alicia Botti Miss Jenny CGI.png|Miss Jenny Driver.png|Driver Fireman.png|Fireman Shunter.png|Shunter Mrs. Kindley.png|Mrs. Kindley Mr. Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad).png|Mr. Conductor Mrs. Kindley's daughter.png|Mrs. Kindley's daughter Lg-ladyhatt tcm688-94055.png|Lady Hatt The Earl.gif|Sir Robert Norramby Guards.png Sodor Brass Band.jpg|Sodor Brass Band Coaches CGI Henrietta.png|Henrietta Lg-annie tcm688-94024.png|Annie Lg-clarabel tcm688-94129.png|Clarabel Old Slow Coach from Happy Ever After.png|Old Show Coach Freight trains Pump Trolley Breakdown Cranes A Freight Car.png|Freight Car The Angry Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks Pump Trolley.png CGIBrakevan.png|Brakevan Vehicles Sir Topham Hatt's Car.png Lg-butch tcm688-94092.png|Butch Lg-bertie tcm688-94055.png|Bertie Animals Coming Soon! Cameos CGI Jack.png|Jack Trevor.png|Trevor Icon-chopper.png|Harold Cranky appears.png|Cranky Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode The Lorries.png|The Lorries George with Nameboard.png|George The Diesel promo.jpg|The Diesel Lg-winston3 tcm904-94789.png|Winston GATOR FINAL 436 tcm657-160923.png|Gator REG FINAL 436 tcm657-160938.png|Reg MARION FINAL tcm657-160933.png|Marion Lg-kevin tcm657-94517.png|Kevin Alfie.png|Alfie Kelly.png|Kelly Oliver The Excavator.png|Oliver Flora.png|Flora Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty Lg-belle tcm688-94043.png|Belle Lg-charlie tcm688-94122.png|Charlie Lg-elizabeth tcm688-94261.png|Elizabeth Lg-bulgy tcm688-94055.png|Bulgy Skiff and Sailor John.png|Skiff and Sailor John Hank.png|Hank DowagerHatt'smodel.png|Dowager Hatt Lg-captain.png|Captain Terence.png|Terence Lg-merrick tcm656-94555.png|Merrick Rocky animated.jpg|Rocky S.C. Ruffy.png|S.C. Ruffy Hector the Truck.png|Hector Lg-rusty tcm657-94663.png|Rusty Fergus Breaks the Rules diesel.png|Diesel Lg-mike.png|Mike Lg-rex.png|Rex Lg-bert (sodor's legend of the lost treasure).png|Bert Lg-skarloey.png|Skarloey Lg-rheneas.png|Rheneas Lg-sir handel.png|Sir Handel Lg-peter sam.png|Peter Sam Lg-duncan.png|Duncan Lg-luke.png|Luke Lg-billy.png|Billy Lg-ryan.png|Ryan Lg-connor.png|Connor Lg-caritlin.png|Caritlin Lg-millie.png|Millie Lg-timothy.png|Timothy Den and Dart from Thomas.png|Den and Dart Lg-flynn.png|Flynn Owen.png|Owen Jeremy in Thomas.png|Jeremy Stephen The Rocket.png|Stephen Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.png TheGhostEngine.png Map images Red Sodor.jpg TheIslandofSodorCGI.jpg Island of Sodor.png Locations Tidmouth Sheds.jpg Sodor Search and Rescue Centre.png Dam.jpg Bad Day at Castle Loch.jpg C&B Barber.jpg Pink James.jpg Blue Mountain.png Knapford.png Quarry.png Maithwaite.png Flooded Track.png Steamworks.png Hill.jpg Misty Island.png Percy the Roller Coaster.png Pride of the Cement Works.png Category:Children films Category:2015 films Category:Thomas and Friends Movies